12 años
by CynthiaAP
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Natsu y Gray, son chicos que están a punto de pasar a la escuela media. Chicos de doce años que empiezan a sentir emociones jamás sentidas. Niños que dicen no querer a una niña. Y niñas que dicen no interesarse en niños con malos modales.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: ¡Hola, qué tal! Bueno, ésta es una historia Nalu y Gruvia.** **Sinceramente son las parejas que más me gustan y apenas terminé un anime y un manga (Suki desu Suzuki-kun y 12 sai.: Chicchana Mune no Tokimeki) que me hicieron sentir verdaderamente inspirada para ésta historia, que por cierto, será narrada por los cuatro: Lucy, Juvia, Natsu y Gray. Espero les guste y sea mucho de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Enemigos naturales**

 ** _Lucy_**

A los 12 años ocurren muchas cosas en tu vida. Es el momento en el que una niña comienza a tener cambios en su cuerpo, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Es el momento en el que sientes que estás a punto de convertirte en todo un adolescente. Donde sientes que estás a nada de la verdadera emoción de la vida.

— ¿Así que Mao ya tiene novio? —comentaron un grupo de chicas a lado nuestro.

«Novio». Me encanta jugar con la palabra siempre que veo películas románticas con mi mamá. ¿Qué significaba tener novio? ¿Cómo se sentiría tener uno?

En las películas, los príncipes siempre salvan a la princesa o los chicos son muy románticos con sus novias. Me hacía mucha ilusión encontrar a alguien que me tratara de esa forma. Mi madre solía decirme que a mi edad es donde las emociones salen a flote y que muy pronto—tal vez—yo podía llegar a sentir algo por alguien.

— ¿Qué piensas tanto? —preguntó Juvia, con su habitual delicadeza.

Juvia es mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años. Ella siempre ha tenido un aura de chica madura y sabía, quizá porque siempre tiene un libro en manos o quizá por su comportamiento regio. Su actitud hacia que muchos chicos cambiaran de opinión sobre las chicas. Era tan linda. Ella, junto con Mira, eran las favoritas del salón.

Dejé caer mi peso en mis manos.

— ¿Tienes novio, Juvia?

La simple pregunta hizo que dejara su libro de forma estrepitosa. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso era malo tener novio?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó.

—Pero ya casi es día de San Valentín, y la profesora nos ha dicho que tenemos que dar un regalo a un niño.

—No lo haré —parecía malhumorada—. Los niños son groseros y no son cuidadosos con nosotras.

Bueno... en eso tenía razón. Quizá las películas mentían sobre cómo eran los niños en realidad.

Miré hacia el rincón del salón, donde Natsu—el peor niño de nuestra clase—ya estaba planeando otra broma para nuestra profesora. ¿Por qué no era más como Gray? Él siempre trataba bien a las niñas, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Supongo. Quizá debería aprender más de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ni siquiera Gray te interesa?

Juvia lo miró, su rostro no me decía nada. Enserio que no le interesaban esas cosas.

—No.

Suspiré acostándome en mi asiento.

—No tienes remedio.

— ¡Natsu! —llegaron unos niños corriendo—. ¡La profesora ya viene!

Todos comenzaron a sentarse en sus asientos, guardando silencio. Bueno, los chicos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

— ¿Qué crees que harán ésta vez? —le susurré a Juvia, inclinándome hacia delante.

Ella se giró disimuladamente.

—Espero nada malo.

La profesora entró, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me pregunté qué broma cruel le harían, y me sentí mal por no evitarlo. Los chicos de nuestra clase son tan groseros.

La maestra tomó asiento y entonces... sucedió.

Una broma de pésimo gusto.

Cuando la maestra se sentó, sonó el ruido de una broma de bolsa de gas. Los niños comenzaron a soltar risas, incluso Gray no pudo evitarlo. La maestra salió del salón, verdaderamente avergonzada y con los ojos lluviosos.

Sí, era verdad. Los niños no tenían consideración por nuestros sentimientos.

— ¡Eso fue cruel! —gritó una chica.

— ¡Sí! —convino otra—. ¡Discúlpense!

Natsu comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

— ¡Eso es por obligarnos a hacerles algo para San Valentín!

Basta.

Me levanté del asiento, azotando mis manos en la mesa.

— ¡Eso es grosero, Natsu! —exclamé furiosa—. ¿Crees que nosotras queremos hacerles algo?

Natsu me miró confundido, pero inmediatamente su rostro volvió a mostrar desdén.

— ¿Por qué no lo harían? Nosotros somos los geniales.

Dispuesta a responderle, la profesara llegó, ahora más tranquila. Y nada contenta.

— ¿Por qué siempre están en guerra ustedes? —quiso saber, con un tono autoritario que hizo que tomáramos asiento—. No entiendo porque les molesta tanto la idea de darse un regalo.

— ¡Yo jamás regalaría algo a una niña! —gritó un niño.

—Tengo una solución para hacer que se lleven bien —sonrió victoriosa—. Mañana iremos a los jardines y tendrán que cuidar en parejas una flor.

Inmediatamente los niños abuchearon, gritando que no lo harían.

— ¡Jamás!

— ¡Eso es cosa de niñas!

— ¡No lo haré!

—Estoy segura que lo querrán hacer, a menos claro, que hable con el director sobre su expediente a la secundaria.

Claro, era la única forma de callarlos. El expediente era un pase a la secundaria, y obvio todos querían ese pase. Hasta Natsu.

La campana del receso sonó.

—Regresando del receso diré las parejas —anunció—. Salgan.

Y no hizo falta más. Todos salieron, reuniéndose en equipos enemigos: chicos y chicas.

Las chicas estábamos reunidas en el jardín, mientras que los chicos se fueron a las canchas de fútbol.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Kagura—. Seguro ellos harán algo para que no salga el trabajo.

—Como siempre hacen —dijo Erza, irritada.

Todas las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre lo injustos que eran los chicos, llegando a un tema que me pareció bastante extraño. Si empezaron diciendo que los odiaban, ¿por qué terminaron hablando sobre el chico que les gustaba?

—Me gusta cómo es Gray... —comentó una chica, ligeramente sonrojada.

La mayoría le dio razón, suspirando por él. Quizá muchas no veían que era amigo del peor de los peores. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera uno de ellos. Además, ¿cómo sabían cuando les gustaba una persona?

—Juvia, estás muy callada —le dijo Meredy, realmente emocionada por ver hasta dónde había llegado la conversación—. ¿No tienes a alguien que te guste?

Ella dejó su envase con uvas un momento y se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Mira—. Tiene que haber alguien.

Juvia fingió que pensaba la respuesta.

—Mmm no, no hay nadie. En realidad disfruto mucho de su compañía. No me hace falta nada.

Sonreí, abrazando a mi amiga.

—Juvia, eres tan linda.

— ¡Lo eres! —Mira se unió a nuestro abrazo—. Es muy seguro que encuentres a alguien si eres así.

Todas las chicas nos fundimos en un abrazo, riéndonos y olvidando de nuevo a los chicos. Tal vez eso de gustar aún no tenía sentido, porque aún no estábamos en edad. Por ahora, realmente lo que valía era disfrutar la compañía de tus amigas.

Al final, todas decidimos hacer lo posible para que los chicos entendieran, así que haríamos nuestro máximo esfuerzo en el proyecto.

Cuando volvimos al salón de clases, todos estaban ansiosos por saber con quién habían quedado.

—Bien, chicos —dijo la maestra—. La primera pareja será conformada por Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster.

La mayoría de los chicos comenzó a quejarse con Gray sobre quedar con Juvia, pero éste los calló con una simple mirada gélida. Las chicas, como locas susurrándole a Juvia la suerte que tenía, pero ésta, no tenía el mínimo interés. Al parecer iban a hacer buen equipo. No por llevarse bien, sino porque podías percibir la prioridad en sus gestos.

La profesora siguió diciendo los nombres de las parejas. Hubo muchos desacuerdos, pero obviamente no podían hacer nada.

Habían emparejado a Mira con Laxus, cuando después la profesora dijo:

—Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado éste comienzo. Por favor no duden en dejarme un review haciéndome saber su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por leer. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Hola :) Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste mucho.**

 **Quiero** **agradecer mucho sus reviews, me emocioné muchísimo al leerlos. ¡De verdad gracias! :3 Me encanta saber que les está gustando mi historia.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo 2.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

 ** _Juvia_**

El tulipán rojo.

Es el que yo quería.

— ¿Te parece bien si elegimos ese? —pregunté a Gray.

—Sí, en realidad no me importa.

Claro, a ningún chico le importaba.

Desde que entré a la escuela, los chicos siempre han sido un fastidio. Son tontos, siempre están riéndose por cosas absurdas y no le dan interés a lo que merece.

Algunas niñas de mi clase siempre hablan sobre amor y esas cosas. Incluso Lucy ha estado interesada. Pero yo no creo que sea necesario un hombre para ser feliz o sentir amor. Mi madre es una mujer exitosa y guapa, incluso después de que mi padre se fuera de nuestras vidas, es feliz y dice que me ama.

Ella es feliz y siente amor. No necesita un hombre que la haga sentir eso. Igual que yo. Quizá solo tenga 12 años, pero es lo que siento.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Gray, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué flor escoges?

—El tulipán.

—Bien —se remangó las mangas y sacó la pala de jardinería que nos había dado la maestra.

—Te ayudaré a colocarla en la maceta —dije, dispuesta a ayudarle.

—No lo hagas —Gray se puso en cuclillas para retirar la flor con cuidado—. Tu blusa es blanca, puedes ensuciarte. Mejor ve a la biblioteca por libros sobre tulipanes y cómo cuidarlos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacer un trabajo así?

—No, solo digo que puedes ensuciar tu ropa —dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

No estaba convencida, pero... lo cierto es que no quería ensuciar mi blusa. Además, estaba usando la pulsera especial de mamá. No quería ensuciarla ni correr el riesgo de perderla si me la quitaba.

—Está bien —accedí—. Iré a la biblioteca.

De camino a la biblioteca, divisé a Lucy por la ventana del pasillo. Estaba lavando sus manos en los lavaderos que estaban fuera de los almacenes de colchas para Deportes. Su falda rosada estaba un poco sucia, al igual que sus rodillas. Aún así, consiguió destilar encanto. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel hacían buena combinación con la luz del sol. Además, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que tenía que hacer el trabajo con Natsu Dragneel.

—Lucy —me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Juvia —me regresó el gesto.

— ¿Y Natsu?

Suspiró.

—Ya sabes, a él no le interesan éstas cosas —continuaba lavando sus manos, a pesar de que ya estaban limpias—. Tuve que poner la rosa en la maceta yo sola. Quizá también tenga que cuidarla yo.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pañuelo y lo mojé.

—Siéntate en ese banco, te ayudaré a limpiar tus rodillas.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Gray? —quiso saber, una vez que empecé a quitar la suciedad de sus rodillas.

—Él no quiso que manchara mi ropa, así que me mandó a la biblioteca por unos libros sobre tulipanes.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué lindo!

— ¿Lo es?

— ¡Claro! Se preocupó por ti.

—No lo veo de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces de qué forma lo ves?

Me quedé callada, porque a decir verdad no supe qué responder.

— ¡Crees que es lindo! —soltó con emoción.

—No creo eso, Lucy —me levanté una vez que terminé—. Tengo que irme a buscar los libros. Ya me he tardado.

— ¡Vas a enamorarte!

—No lo haré —dije como último, antes de irme a la biblioteca.

Podía ser mi mejor amiga, pero a veces decía cosas muy tontas. Ni siquiera sé lo que es estar enamorada. Lucy tenía que dejar de ver películas románticas. Los chicos no son como los pintan en esas películas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar algo, Juvia? —se ofreció la bibliotecaria.

—Quisiera información sobre tulipanes.

—Claro —me sonrió y tecleó algo en el computador—. Oh, hay bastantes. ¿Quieres todos?

— ¿Cuántos puede prestarme?

—Solo cinco, linda. Mañana puedes ver los otros.

—Está bien —contesté—. Gracias.

Seguí a la bibliotecaria a la sección de Botánica, donde me entregó cinco libros, algo gruesos, y por tanto, pesados.

— ¿Segura podrás, querida?

—Sí puedo. No está lejos mi salón de clases.

—Ten cuidado —me despidió.

Bien. Tal vez sí necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Los brazos ya los sentía adoloridos por el peso de los libros. Lo bueno es que ya faltaba poco para llegar al salón. Lo iba a conseguir, aunque seguro los brazos se me entumecerían durante un buen rato.

Mi alivio se fue cuando vi a un grupo de tres chicos caminando en dirección contraria a la mía. Era "El trío de bobos", así lo llamaban las chicas. Nunca entraban a clases y siempre estaban merodeando por la escuela, haciendo cualquier cosa. Me recordé a mí misma que yo tenía el control, que ellos solo me harían algo si yo mostraba interés o debilidad, así que caminé con la cabeza en alto, rezando que me dejaran tranquila.

—Eh, Juvia —canturreó uno de los niños.

Seguí caminando, sin siquiera mirarlos.

—No deberías ignorarnos —uno de los chicos me empujó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Mi enojo estaba alcanzando escalas demasiado extremas. El hecho de que seas un chico no te da derecho a comportarte como imbécil.

Yo tenía que mantener la calma y no hacerles caso. Me parecía tonto discutir con personas como ellos. Me concentré en apilar los libros.

— ¿Estás escuchándome? —el chico tomó mi muñeca, forzándome a mirarlo.

Qué humillación. Yo estaba indefensa ante tres gorilas.

—No la toques —oí una voz familiar.

Giré mi cabeza. Gray apareció rápidamente, apartando de un empujón al chico y liberando mi muñeca.

—No lo arruines, Gray —le dijo uno, muy tranquilo—. Estamos teniendo diversión.

—Discúlpate —ordenó él, con una voz que incluso a mí me causó impacto.

Los chicos dieron un paso atrás.

—... amigo de Natsu —alcancé a escuchar.

—L-lo siento —balbucearon los tres antes de salir corriendo.

Gray mantuvo solo unos instantes su mirada autoritaria en dirección a donde huyeron los gorilas.

—Te ayudo —se hincó a mí lado para recoger los libros.

—Basta —dije yo, mirándolo—. Deja de comportarte así.

— ¿Así como? —preguntó él, sin inmutarse.

—Pues… —me quedé muda, porque no supe qué responder.

Me miró y... no me gustó nada lo que provocó. Una sensación extraña estaba naciendo en mi estómago. ¿Acaso eran náuseas? Evité el contacto con su mirada.

—Solo vamos al salón.

¿Por qué mi voz sonaba tan molesta?

Su entrecejo me dejó ver lo confundido que estaba, pero después empezó a reírse. ¿Él estaba burlándose de mí?

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté ofendida.

—Tú —contesto sin más.

¡Qué respuesta tan cínica! ¡Estaba diciéndome en mi cara que está burlándose de mí!

—Vamos al salón —se puso de pie con los cinco libros—. Dejé encargada nuestra flor con la profesora.

Me quedé quieta, mirando cómo iba caminando hacia el salón. ¿Por qué? ¿Todos los chicos no eran iguales?

No, ningún chico me había defendido nunca, ni se había preocupado por que ensuciara mi ropa.

Gray Fullbuster.

¿Qué clase de chico era?

* * *

 **Bueeno, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Espero les haya gustado :)**

 **¡Enserio gracias a las personas que leen mi historia! Me hace feliiiiiiiz.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Hasta pronto! 3**

 **¡No olviden los reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Memorable**

 ** _Natsu_**

No soporto a las niñas. Siempre lloran por cualquier cosa; son tan delicadas. Suelen quejarse de todo y no paran de hablar sobre cosas absurdas como el romance.

El día en que la maestra dijo que haríamos un regalo para las niñas en San Valentín, me sentí muy molesto. ¡Somos tan diferentes niños y niñas! No entiendo por qué la maestra querría que nos regaláramos algo. Es imposible. Las niñas te miran con descaro, como si usar vestido o moño fuera lo mejor.

Lo que no saben, lo que jamás esperan, es que los niños saben jugar sucio cuando sea, y los gritos de esas molestas niñas son como música para los oídos de nosotros. Y es que, ellas jamás hacen nada para evitarlo, solo se quejan, como si con hablar fuéramos a cambiar. ¿Qué se creen? ¿Las reinas?

Ni por asomo. No jueguen conmigo.

Decidí hace un tiempo que yo jamás me fijaría en una chica. ¡Y es que así deben de pensar todos! La idea de que una niña me diga qué hacer o cómo comportarme, me molestaba demasiado. No entiendo porque a Jellal le gustaba Erza, quiero decir, es la niña que se enoja y se pone a lloriquear si le tiran su pastel de fresa. Qué absurdo.

La única mujer que importaba en mi vida, era mi madre. Ella es una mujer asombrosa. Es fuerte, hermosa, graciosa, maravillosa... ¡y más! Nadie podía compararse con ella. Ninguna niña era tan genial como mi madre.

Mientras estaba con los chicos planeando una broma para las chicas que salían de cambiarse de deportes, recordé de repente a la chica más odiosa de todas: Lucy Heartfilia—con quien tenía que cuidar una estúpida flor—Lucy es una niña que siempre venía a molestar después de la gratificación que dejaba una buena broma. Qué aburrida. ¿Qué no podía quedarse callada como todas y listo?

—Natsu, ya están —avisaron los chicos, una vez que terminaron de llenar los globos con agua.

Se escucharon unas risas agudas: la señal de que las chicas iban a salir.

—Tomen los globos que puedan y a sus posiciones —indiqué.

Tomamos posiciones, escondiéndonos en los arbustos, todos listos y ansiosos. Cuando vimos a las chicas salir, atacamos. Todos los chicos empezamos a lanzarles los globos con agua, y las chicas, indefensas como siempre, solo gritaban y se quedaban quietas, como protegiéndose de algo que era inevitable que les diera. ¡De esta diversión hablo! Y de esto hablo al decir que niños y niñas no pueden llevarse bien.

— ¡Paren! —se quejaban—. ¡Le diremos a la tutora!

— ¡Esto es nefasto, Natsu! —no vi a Lucy por estar lanzando los globos, además de que las chicas estaban reunidas en un mismo espacio, así que no podía divisarla.

— ¡Está bien hacer bromas! —grité, para que me escuchara—. ¡Diviértete un poco!

No hubo respuesta, solo más gritos. Cuando los globos se terminaron, mi grupo y yo salimos corriendo hacia el salón. ¡Una victoria para los chicos! Qué digo una... ¡todas las tenemos de ganar!

 **• • •**

— ¿Por qué te gusta molestar a las chicas? —preguntó Gray.

Estábamos en el sanitario para hombres. Yo aseaba mis manos, mientras que Gray aún seguía haciendo sus necesidades. Después de jugarle la broma a las chicas, no pasó nada. Nada raro, claro. Pero esperaba que la tutora nos llamara la atención.

—Molesto a todos, no sólo a ellas. Pero si a lo que te refieres es porque las molesto más, la respuesta es que son más vulnerables.

—Algún día te meterás en un buen lío.

—Te espero fuera, amigo —salí del baño, porque cuando Gray se ponía a hablar así, era porque sus charlas se parecerían a las de mi hermano.

A veces ni yo entendía cómo es que éramos mejores amigos.

Salí del baño, pero recibí algo que enserio no esperaba: un globo con agua en la cara.

— ¿Qué...? —apenas y pude articular.

Lucy estaba frente de mí, con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Yo estaba de piedra.

—Está bien hacer bromas, ¿no? Quita esa cara y diviértete un poco —me dedicó un guiño antes de irse, muy contenta, saltando mientras se alejaba.

¡Uou!

—Eh, Natsu —Gray salió del baño—. ¿Por qué estás mojado? ¿Y por qué estás sonriendo tanto?

Empecé a soltar carcajadas como un loco. ¡Memorable! ¡Memorable! Creí que todas eran niñas aburridas, pero al parecer, había una que estaba dispuesta a marcarme la línea.

— ¡Nos van a regañar si sigues riéndote así!

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de Natsu? Espero les haya gustado mucho. Sinceramente fue el que más me costó trabajo, por eso tardé un poco más en subirlo, pero espero no las haya decepcionado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews dándome su opinión.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que es de Gray!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada, me tienen fascinada con tanto comentario hermoso. De verdad. Quizá no sean muchos los comentarios, dirán algunos, pero para mí significa muchísimo y enserio es una gran inspiración para seguir y hacer el mejor trabajo posible para ustedes. Así que muchísimas muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sonríe**

 ** _Gray_**

— ¡Cómo ha crecido tu flor! —exclamó mi madre.

Juvia y yo nos turnábamos una semana para cuidar el tulipán, así que mientras estaba conmigo, había decidido dejarla en la barra de la cocina. Mi madre se encargaba de darme consejos sobre mejores cuidados, después de todo, ella trabajaba en una florería. Las flores eran su especialidad. Ella me decía que podía cuidarla por mí, pero si dejaba que ella hiciera eso, seguro Juvia se molestaría conmigo. A veces era tan cansado oírla quejarse de todo. Era muy perfeccionista. Parecía que jamás se divertía.

—Sí, quizá se deba a que Juvia le pone mejor cuidado que yo.

— ¿De nuevo te quejarás sobre esa pequeña? —dijo mi madre, con un tono divertido.

—No, es solo la verdad.

—He dicho que puedo ayudarte. Quizá la dejes boquiabierta. ¿No te gustaría eso?

Pues claro que me gustaría. Pero si llegara hacerlo, me gustaría que fuera por mis méritos y no por la ayuda de mi madre.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Puedo manejarlo.

—Si así quieres... —terminó de servir en un plato mi comida, besó rápidamente mi mejilla y tomó las llaves del auto—. Regresaré a la florería, Gray. Tu padre no tardará en llegar. Por favor come.

—Sí, mamá —dije, con ese tono de hijo irritado.

 **•** ** **• •****

— ¡Ya te cuento! ¡He pasado toda la historia de Halo!

Natsu no dejaba de restregarme en la cara sus nuevos logros en Halo 4, lo cual significaba que había recibido ayuda de Zeref. Él no presumía tan a menudo sus "logros".

—Pues ven a jugar a mi casa. Así me ayudas a pasarlo.

—No —negó rápidamente—. Debes pasarlo por ti mismo.

—Es raro que tú me digas eso, Natsu —le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

—Eh... —tartamudeó—. Bueno, es que soy una buena persona.

¡Oh, venga! ¡Está de broma!

Me solté a reír sin parar. Oh, Natsu. A veces eres de lo más gracioso y obvio.

—Esa ni tú solito te la crees —a penas y pude decir por la risa.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos y evitó mi mirada. Ahora más que nunca sabía que le había ayudado Zeref. Qué tramposo.

—Jamás pasarás los niveles si le pides ayuda a tu hermano —me limpié unas lagrimitas que me salieron por reír.

En mi opinión, Natsu ya estaba muy grandecito para hacer pucheros, pero aun así los hizo.

—Mi hermano se ofreció, yo solo acepté.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiré—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con la flor? Veo que ha estado bien. ¿Has caído en la amenaza de la maestra?

Natsu soltó un bufido.

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber que no puedo trabajar con una chica.

— ¿No has hecho nada? —dije asombrado—. ¿Entonces Lucy ha hecho todo el cuidado de la flor?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Natsu! —le reprendí.

— ¿Qué? Ella no me dice nada.

— ¿La dejas?

— ¿El qué?

—Que te diga algo.

De nuevo guardó silencio. No era bueno mintiendo.

—No siempre serás así, Natsu. Piensa en el pase que tendremos a la escuela media. ¿No te gustaría que tus padres estuvieran orgullosos por eso? Muy pocos alumnos tienen esa oportunidad.

—Deja de decirme todo eso, Gray —gritó Natsu, muy agresivo.

—Yo...

— ¿No me digas que Juvia ya te está afectando igual que a Jellal con Erza? —escupió.

Por alguna razón me sonrojé.

— ¡Es eso! —se botó a reír—. ¡Gray, tienes que estar loco!

Natsu reía y mi cara era rígida.

—Cállate de una buena vez, Natsu —dije molesto. Ahora yo evitaba su mirada.

—Perdona, amigo, pero...

—No me está afectando o algo por el estilo, ¿sí? —salté a decir con autoridad.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases había sonado, así que era tiempo de encontrarme con Juvia en los jardines. Me esperaba una sesión de cuidados a un tulipán, con una chica muy estricta.

—Nos vemos —desaparecí de ahí, dejando a Natsu solo.

¿Afectando? ¿Juvia? ¿A mí? Cielos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Natsu? No me desagradan las niñas, pero... no me veo con Juvia en ningún caso. A nadie le gustan las chicas serias y que quieren hacer todo perfecto. Admito que es linda y que es graciosa la forma en que a veces se comporta, pero no era suficiente para que me "afectara". Sin embargo, a veces tenía ganas de ver más de ella conmigo. La había visto sonreír e incluso una pequeña ocasión tuve la oportunidad de escucharla reír. No la creía capaz. Y por alguna razón... yo quería hacerla reír.

Yo había hecho reír a muchas chicas de diferentes clases, ya sea ayudándolas o contándoles algo gracioso. Pero sin duda, Juvia era otro caso.

—Hola —saludé a Juvia, que ya estaba con nuestro pequeño tulipán.

—Hola —ni siquiera me miró.

—He traído los fertilizantes de flores.

— ¿Podrías pasármelos?

—Puedo...

—No —me interrumpió, interpretando mi respuesta—. Lo haré yo misma.

Desde aquel incidente con El trío de bobos, Juvia se había vuelto más seria de lo normal. Y créanme, ya era bastante seria. Por alguna razón, si yo quería hacer algo por ella, se molestaba o se ponía a la defensiva, poniéndose en plan: "Las mujeres hoy en día hacen muchas cosas".

Solo nos tomó una hora hacer cuidados al tulipán, y en esa hora, hacía comentarios graciosos o chistes bobos, intentando hacer reír a Juvia o que al menos compartiera algún diálogo conmigo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solía compartir pequeños chistes a otras chicas, y ellas parecían encantadas. ¿Por qué ella no? Es más, cada vez que abría la boca, Juvia parecía más irritada.

—Iré por la pala de jardinería —Juvia se levantó—. Quizá debamos acomodar mejor la tierra con el abono.

— ¿No será malo si hacemos eso?

—No le haré nada al bulbo del tulipán, solo quiero que esté bien hidratada, ya que tú te la llevarás a casa.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —intenté que no me molestara su hostilidad.

Sin decir nada, desapareció en dirección al salón de clase.

¿Por qué yo querría verla o hacerla reír? A leguas era más que obvio que eso sería imposible. Ni siquiera le agradaba. ¿Por qué me esforzaba tanto en ser amistoso con ella? De verdad... los chicos de mi clase tenían que conocerla mejor, así de seguro dejaban de sacar baba por ella. Si supieran lo antipática que es, hasta se preguntarían por qué se habían fijado en ella.

Había pasado más o menos media hora desde que Juvia había ido a buscar la pala y no había vuelto. Se estaba oscureciendo y la escuela ya estaba casi desierta. ¿Dónde estaba? Aparte de antisocial, me deja plantado. No puedo creerlo.

Cuando pasó la hora, decidí ir a buscarla. Cuando la encontrara, definitivamente le diría unas cuantas palabras. Que sea chica, no le da el derecho a comportarse como una niña tan mimada.

En el salón de nuestra clase no estaba, así que tuve que ver en las demás aulas, pero sin ningún resultado. Cuando fui al patio donde se encontraban los almacenes de deportes, ya había recorrido casi toda la escuela, así que el último lugar era aquel.

—No está... —la oí, con una voz frágil a punto de romper a llorar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se encontraba en el suelo, cerca del almacén de balones para Deportes. Parecía que buscaba algo con desesperación. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y a veces murmuraba cosas que eran inaudibles.

Me acerqué a ella, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —supuse que eso era esencial preguntar.

¿Por qué estaría así? ¿Yo lo comprendería? Cielos. ¿Por qué las chicas tienen que llorar por todo?

—No lo encuentro... —dijo ella, con la voz más rota, a punto de romper en llanto.

¡Oh no! ¡Va a llorar! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

— ¡Por favor no llores! —intenté pensar en algo rápido—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—El brazalete que mamá me regaló —apretó los puños, para contener las lágrimas—. He buscando en toda la escuela, pero no lo encuentro.

— ¿Cómo es?

—Es un brazalete muy sencillo —miraba su muñeca derecha—. De plata con dos dijes de corazón.

No hizo falta más. Salí corriendo en busca de su brazalete. Escuché como me decía que no lo hiciera, pero no hice caso. Busqué en los lugares que ella podría haber recorrido—incluso el baño de niñas—Recorrí cada espacio, cada rincón. No dejé un lugar sin buscar. Pero no encontré nada.

Yo ya me habría dado por vencido, pero... lo único que me hacía volver a seguir era la expresión que tenía Juvia. Sus ojos azules caídos, llorosos.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podía estar ese brazalete?

Regresé al jardín, decidido, buscando de nuevo entre las flores e incluso cavando entre la tierra. ¿Por qué no aparecía?

A punto de tirar la toalla y de regresar con Juvia, un brillo en la fuente capturó mi atención. No sabía qué era, pero yo rezaba para que se tratara del brazalete. Rodeé la fuente, para alcanzar la cosa brillante. Y una vez en mis manos, sonreí al ver la cadenita con los dos dijes de corazón, cada uno con una inicial. Una J y una A.

Corrí de inmediato a donde había dejado a Juvia. Ya estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas e intentaba quitárselas con las manos.

— ¡Eh! —le grité, obligando a que me mirara—. ¿Sabes qué hacía esto en la fuente? —le mostré el brazalete.

Inmediatamente su cara se iluminó y vino corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Tienes idea por qué?

Ella negó, con sus ojos húmedos y las mejillas coloradas, como si quisiera volver a llorar. Oh no. De nuevo entré en pánico de que volviera a hacerlo, pero entonces hizo algo me sorprendió aún más. Empezó a reírse. Una risa de verdad. Tan cálida y natural.

— ¿Por qué estás riéndote? —para ser franco no entendía bien el por qué.

— ¿Siempre eres un héroe? —me sonrió cálidamente.

Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, y al mismo tiempo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tuve que desviar mi mirada. Empecé a sentirme nervioso, como un tonto que no sabe qué hacer.

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto?

«¿Está afectándote?», podía oír a Natsu en mi mente decir eso. Y para mal o para bien, tenía razón.

Ese día, Juvia me dejó acompañarla a casa. Y tuve la oportunidad de hacerla reír más veces. Fue… increíble.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí finaliza este capítulo. :) ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Y ahora corrijo, Gray fue más difícil de narrar que Natsu. xD**

 **Y chicas, siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, esta semana me han dejado muchos deberes y con eso de que ya tengo que escoger área, es más pesado. Pero ya casi salgo de clases, así que podré dedicar más tiempo a la historia y así actualizar más seguido. En fin, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia. Son muy especiales.**

 **Por favor dejen su review.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por favor léeme**

Qué situación la mía con ustedes, chicas. ): De verdad no creo que las palabras basten para disculparme por no haberles dado alguna señal de vida en tanto tiempo.

Permítanme ofrecerles una excusa: Estoy en serio presionada con el último año de la preparatoria, y más con lo de la universidad y lo que tengo que estudiar. En verdad es todo un lío. Sin embargo al fin podré actualizar, no prometo ser constante, pero sí publicaré y no las dejaré más. ¡Estoy de regreso!

Debo confesarles que no me animaba a escribirles algo por miedo, pero cierto comentario (Andy SC) me hizo sentir muy conmovida, al grado de no resistir más y enviarles aunque sea una nota (y un capítulo). Y recuerden, sus comentarios no son inconvenientes, al contrario, de verdad no saben cuánto aprecio todo el apoyo y la esperanza que dan a esta historia. Es hermoso y me hacen sentir muy feliz.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que esta historia jamás volveré a dejarla. Todo este tiempo sin publicar fue mera necesidad para aclarar mi mente y, ahora que tengo decidido el camino que voy a tomar, puedo volver a escribir para ustedes.

Son poquitos los comentarios, pero en serio no saben la hilaridad que me hacen sentir. De verdad agradezco a cada una de las personas que se ha tomado la molestia en comentar y compartir conmigo su opinión acerca de mi Fanfic. Y también, por supuesto, a las personas que me leen en secreto. Estoy segura que hay varias personas que lo hacen, así que, aunque no comenten, quiero agradecerles su tiempo.

A todos, por eso y más, gracias y de nuevo gracias. ❤

Posdata: Disfruten mucho el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: No eres tan malo**

 ** _Lucy_**

Mis amigas y yo acostumbrábamos almorzar en los jardines principales de la escuela. Todas coincidíamos en que el sonido de la brisa en las hojas de los árboles era relajante. Y ése día, al igual que los otros, comenzamos compartiendo el almuerzo entre todas y, una vez terminamos de comer los dulces que Erza nos había dado, la plática sobre el proyecto de la flor surgió.

Durante las tres semanas, algunas chicas habían creado una buena amistad con sus parejas, llegando a buenos resultados. Incluso la mayoría tenía buenas historias, casi tan lindas como la de Juvia. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ninguna era como la mía. Claro que mis amigas me comprendieron. Sabían que tener a Natsu de compañero era lo peor del mundo.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

Estábamos sumergidas en un interrogatorio hacia Mira sobre Laxus, cuando Levy llegó corriendo, con la impresión de tener una gran noticia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Levy? —le pregunté, palmeando un lugar a lado mío.

Mira suspiró agradecida y Levy tomó asiento, abanicándose el rostro.

—¡Cuéntanos ya! —gritamos todas, soltando pequeñas risitas por haberlo dicho al unísono.

Cuando Levy recuperó el aliento, anunció emocionada:

—¡A Loki, de la clase 6-B le gusta Lucy!

¿Qué?

—¡¿LOKI?! —gritaron todas, menos Levy, Juvia y yo.

Desde que el curso comenzó, las chicas de nuestra clase vecina parecían más interesadas que nunca en los chicos. Ellas habían creado un Top 5 de los chicos más populares de la escuela, entre los cuales, Loki y Gray se debatían el primer puesto. No era para menos la reacción de mis amigas.

—¿Estamos hablando de mí? —pregunté perpleja.

—¡Pues qué otra! —exclamó Levy.

Cana me dio un golpe amistoso en las costillas.

—¡Vaya, Lucy, pero qué buen partido te has conseguido!

—¡Es ridículo! —repliqué abochornada.

—Oh, venga —dijo Cana con una sonrisita—. Eres muy linda, la verdad no es una sorpresa que alguien como tú salga con alguien como él.

Busqué consuelo en la mirada de Juvia, pero ella —como siempre— no parecía interesada.

—Cana tiene razón, Lucy —repuso Levy—. Además, yo los escuché antes de entrar al aula. Estaba hablando con sus amigos de las chicas de la escuela, y entonces, uno de ellos le preguntó quién sería su chica ideal. ¡Él te mencionó!

De nuevo todas comenzaron a escandalizarse, provocando que mis nervios aumentaran. ¿Qué era el nudo que estaba formándose en mi estómago? ¿Acaso era emoción, intriga o miedo?

Quizá eran todas.

 **• • •**

Loki era un chico alto y de cabello castaño rubio. Sus ojos eran cafés y cálidos, y no era nada parecido a los otros chicos. Siempre era gentil y amable con todos. Un chico muy atento y dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda sin recibir nada a cambio.

Recordaba que, a pocos días del festival deportivo, los profesores indicaron que cada clase tenía como obligación hacer una pancarta, con el fin de despertar el entusiasmo en todos los alumnos. Sin embargo nuestra clase se la lió en grande, porque Natsu había tirado los botes con pintura que usaríamos para nuestro cartel.

Entonces, cuando creímos estar en un verdadero aprieto con la tutora, Loki apareció, ofreciéndonos su ayuda, aun cuando ni siquiera formaba parte de nuestro grupo. Con la pintura que a su clase le había sobrado, conseguimos terminar sin percances y a tiempo.

Nunca lo había pensando a fondo, pero desde aquella plática con Levy, me había dado cuenta de que Loki era la clase de chico que me agradaba. No era revoltoso e impertinente como Natsu, sino todo lo contrario.

Crucé la entrada de la escuela y, casi al instante, una voz de chico me llamó. Me volví y Loki ya estaba frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. «Tranquila, Lucy. No entres en pánico», pensé.

—Hola —le sonreí tímida—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dejaste caer esto —me extendió el llavero en forma de ala rasgada que siempre colgaba de mi mochila. Miré sobre mi hombro y ahogué un gritito. En efecto, mi llavero no estaba.

—Muchas gracias, Loki —lo tomé de sus manos, sintiéndome muy afortunada y aliviada.

—Parece importante —señaló curioso.

—Lo es —aseveré—. Juvia lo ganó para mí en el centro de videojuegos. Es muy bonito, además es rosado.

Él sonrió con gentileza.

—Qué lindo detalle.

Y antes de poder contestar, un chico apareció y rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Loki.

—¡Loki, tienes que ver esto! ¡Mako se la va a armar en grande! —dijo eso y echó a correr hacia los salones.

Loki, con una espléndida sonrisa, meneó la cabeza, como negando. Yo sentí un extraño y repentino cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Bueno, te veo después, Lucy —se despidió y siguió el camino de su amigo.

Durante todo el día mi mente estuvo invadida por imágenes de Loki. Había transcurrido una semana desde la plática con Levy y las demás, y a pesar de ese tiempo, aún no conseguía entender cómo mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él y en su forma tan tranquila de actuar frente a mí. ¿Por qué se portaba de lo más tranquilo si yo le gustaba? Creí que el amor sería más parecido a las películas, pero… ¡Ah, qué lío! Ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía era amor. ¿Cómo iba a percatarme si era amor? Esto de gustarle a alguien era todo un problema.

—¿Sigues con eso? —dijo Juvia, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté yo.

Ella rodó los ojos y dejó de caminar por el pasillo. También me detuve.

—Ya sabes, lo de Loki.

—¡Baja la voz! —le susurré, aunque no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Juvia rió suavemente.

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿No has pensado en que Levy pudo confundirse?

—¿Tú crees eso? —pregunté desanimada.

—No lo sé, Lu, es sólo una posibilidad.

Gruñí y decidí ignorar su comentario.

—¿También vas al jardín? —elegí preguntar.

—Sí, hoy también nos quedaremos, pero sólo para empezar la bitácora.

Seguimos nuestra caminata hasta el jardín, esta vez charlando de ideas que podrían mejorar nuestro proyecto.

—Estaba pensando si...

Ambas nos paramos en seco, mirando con gran impacto a un grupo de chicos conocidos como El trío de Bobos.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN?! —gritó Juvia, muy molesta.

Ellos soltaron grandes carcajadas y se marcharon con rapidez del lugar. Juvia gritó unas cuantas cosas más, mientras que yo, caminé hacia mi rosa. La maceta estaba hecha pedazos y la tierra regada por todos lados.

—¿Por qué...? —murmuré paralizada.

—¡Iré por la directora! ¡Esto no se quedará así! —declaró Juvia y salió corriendo.

Me puse en cuclillas e, inútilmente, comencé a recoger los pétalos. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Qué les había hecho yo para merecer esto?

Se escucharon pasos de una persona, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de mi esfuerzo destruido.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Luigi? —soltó Natsu burlón—. Estás más fea que de costumbre.

Apreté los puños, pero sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surcar por mi rostro.

—Oye, ¿quién...? —la voz de Natsu era de perplejidad absoluta.

—¡No te importa, Natsu! —le espeté, saliendo de ahí rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Lo último que faltaba para terminar de arruinar mi día era que ese bocón de Natsu me fastidiara.

Me marché de la escuela y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a casa.

 **• • •**

—Descuida, Lucy —me tranquilizó Juvia—, la directora seguro tomará cartas en el asunto.

Caminábamos hacia la escuela. Juvia intentaba darme ánimos, asegurando que aquella pandilla de bobos pagaría por la terrible acción que habían hecho. Por desgracia, eso no parecía consolarme mucho.

Entramos al salón y me recosté en la mesilla de mi pupitre. No podía evitar sentirme desanimada y sin ganas de hacer gran cosa.

—¡Lucy, ya nos enteramos!

Cana, Levy, Erza y Mira se arremolinaron a mi alrededor.

—¿De qué? —pregunté con voz débil y sin mucho interés.

—¡De que Loki te defendió de esos tres tontos! —exclamaron animadas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, notablemente confundida.

Levy soltó una risita y contestó:

—Sí, él no quiere admitir nada, pero sus amigos se han encargado de difundirlo.

—Supimos que esos tipos destruyeron tu rosa —masculló Erza.

—Al parecer Loki seguía en la escuela —comenzó a explicar Mira—, y se topó con ellos cuando quisieron escapar. Él se molestó tanto que les dio un escarmiento a los tres y suponemos que por eso han faltado hoy.

—¡Deben estar molidos! —exclamó Cana, victoriosa.

—Y por si fuera poco —continuó Mira—, también se ha encargado de tu rosa.

—¿Cómo que...?

—¡Ve a verlo tú misma! —se apresuró a decir Levy.

Sin procesar por completo la información que acababa de recibir, Juvia y yo salimos del aula y nos encaminamos hacia los jardines. Cuando llegamos, vimos que el desastre de mi rosa ya no estaba y, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, notamos que lo sustituía una nueva y hermosa maceta de porcelana, con un brote de rosa bien plantado.

—Vaya, Lu —dijo Juvia, aún sorprendida—. Después de todo sí le gustas.

Entonces pude procesar todo y, sentí una hilaridad inmensa embargando por completo mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo tan... increíble por mí.

—¿Crees que castiguen a Loki si se enteran que fue él quien los lastimó? —pregunté a Juvia.

—Te equivocas —nos interrumpió Gray, provocando que Juvia y yo diéramos un respingo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Juvia. Para asombro mío, noté que no le hablaba con molestia, sino... como si fuera su amigo—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que estamos equivocadas?

—Me pediste que antes de clases regara el tulipán —sonrió y le mostró la pequeña regadera con agua—. Sobre lo otro, no fue Loki quien golpeó al Trío de Bobos, ni quién cambió la rosa de Lucy.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

—Fue Natsu.

Juvia y yo nos miramos. Hubo un muy largo silencio y, como si fuese algo normal, me boté a reír.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dije, todavía entre risas—. Estamos hablando de Natsu. ¡De Natsu! ¡Él jamás haría algo así!

Pero la mirada de Gray me hizo parar. Parecía ofendido por la manera de mofarme de su mejor amigo.

—No bromeo —replicó ceñudo—. Natsu estaba al corriente de que le interesas a Loki, así que le pidió a él que se llevara el crédito. Ya sabes cómo es con su reputación de odio hacia las chicas.

—No te creo —respondí con voz temple.

Gray suspiró y simplemente dijo:

—Cree lo que quieras.

Caminó hacia un tulipán rojo y Juvia me miró preocupada.

—Lucy...

—Ve con él, Juvia —le corté—. Yo tengo que confirmar algo.

Ella asintió, un poco dudosa, pero me dejó marchar.

Regresé a los salones de sexto año y busqué a Loki en la clase 6-B. Aún no había llegado, por lo que caminé hasta la entrada de la escuela y me quedé ahí plantada. Él no tardaría en llegar, considerando que era buen alumno y faltaban solamente diez minutos para empezar las clases.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos y Loki finalmente apareció. Me acerqué a él.

—¡Hola! —le saludé, esta vez relajada.

—Qué hay, Lucy —me dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Esperas a Juvia?

—No, llegué con ella. En realidad quería preguntarte algo.

Él asintió.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Quién... Quién fue el que lastimó a los chicos y arregló mi rosa?

En un principio pareció sorprendido, pero casi enseguida se repuso y sonrió como si acabaran de descubrirlo en medio de una travesura.

—¿Estás preguntándome porque ya sabes la verdad?

Tragué saliva.

—¿Cuál es la verdad?

Se revolvió el pelo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No fui yo, Lucy. Fue Natsu —contestó con sinceridad—. Pero seguro eso ya lo sabías. Por cierto, no vayas a decirle que te dije. Prometí que nunca diría la verdad, pero… odio mentir. Además, no me gustaría meterme en problemas con Natsu.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar.

Loki esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero nada salió de mi boca.

—Bueno... hasta luego, Lucy —se despidió y me dejó sola.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, sentía que estaba soñando. ¿Cómo era posible que Natsu, el tipo que disfrutaba hacerme sentir mal, hubiera hecho tal cosa por mí? Permanecí inmóvil, intentando que una sensación de disgusto o alguna parecida me embargara, pero… nada de eso pasó. En algún lugar de mi pecho, algo se encendió, algo nuevo. No entendía qué era, pero ahora sabía que en realidad… Natsu no era tan malo.


End file.
